monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Gorgon
Seth Gorgon is the youngest child of Stheno, Medusa's eldest sister. He is a fanon cousin of Deuce Gorgon. Personality Seth is a very easy going guy. He likes to play video games, participate in sports, and skateboard. He enjoys hanging out with both his female and males friends. At first, being new to both teen Monster High school district and the country, he seemed shy and out of place. But as time passed, he eased into the tweenage culture very easily. Being the youngest in his family, he's very used to having someone older around, generally watching out for him, so he rarely takes charge of a leadership role. He is also known to be dorky when trying to talk with pretty ghouls, something his relatives and friends often tease him about. Physical Appearance Seth shares many similar physical traits with the other members of his family. He inherited the gorgon "snake hair", though his are brown in coloration and "styled" like tight fitting braids against his scalp. He has gold, snake slitted eyes and also has teh "gorgon stare", but due to his young age it hasn't fully developed yet. Also, due to his prepubescant age, he also hasn't started displaying his "spots" yet, but once he's old enough he'll develop brown/tan stripped bands in a similar pattern to his mother's (unlike the diamond patterning his cousin Deuce has). But aside from his eyes and hair, he could pass as a normal human. Classical Monster Seth is the son of the Gorgon Stheno, eldest sister of Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology. Stheno was the eldest of the Gorgons, vicious female monsters with brass hands, sharp fangs and "hair" made of living venemous snakes. The daughter of Phorcys and Ceto, she was born in the caverns beneath Mount Olympus. She and her sister Euryale were both immortal, and the third sister, Medusa, was mortal. Of the three Gorgons, she was known to be the most independent and ferocious, having killed more men than both of her sisters combined. In Roman mythology she became this way by standing with her sister, Medusa, when Medusa was cursed by Athena. As a punishment, she was changed into a terrible monster. Reltationships Family Seth's mother Stheno is typically depicted as a thin gorgon monster with red snakes curling around her head instead of hair. However, this in-fanon version has her more modeled after a king snake, due to her red/white/black patterning. Stheno is a typical, over worked, middle-late aged single mother who cannot wait to get the last of her kids out of the house. Despite that, she and Seth do have a good relationship. He has many older siblings, most of which do not live at home anymore. His older sister Sthephanie Gorgon does still live at home though, and attends Monster High. He also has many older and younger cousins, from his aunt Euryale, inlcuding but not limited to, Momba, Eirene Gorgon, and Serifina Gorgon. He has only one cousin from his aunt Medusa, Deuce Gorgon. Seth does not know who or what his father is, nor does he have any desire to find out. It's also unconfirmed if any of his siblings or cousins have the same father, due to the female Gorgons having many mating partners, much like natural snakes do. Friends Seth's best-ghoulfriend is Howleen Wolf; the two get along very well due to their similar interests and the fact that their older siblings hang out too. He also is often seen haging out with Prizma Denata too. His best guy-friends though include Garner Goyle and Oliver Time. He gets along very well with his cousins Deuce and Seri too, enough to hang out with them after school. Enemies He doesn't really have any real "enemies", but he has shown a distate for Tommy Sprout, and has been a victim of Echo Vondergeist's "humor" from time to time. Romance Seth has a very big crush on Howleen's older sister Clawrissa Wolf. He hasn't acted upon it as of yet, though has considered asking her to the MMS's "Night of the Living Dorks" dance. He has voiced his attraction though, because on several occassions he's been teased about it by his friend Garner. It has been hinted though tha Howleen might have an attraction to him, and that maybe in a few years the two could become more than friends. Clothing Basic Seth has a "base ball shirt" in either gray with red sleeves, or brown with gray sleeves. He wears tan cargo pants, and sneakers. He also wears green tinted glasses that are translucent enough to see his eyes, but not to let his "stone stare" affect others. He also sometimes has a black beanie cap. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Gloom Beach Despite not going to Gloom Beach, Seth has an off-white tanktop, and brown shorts complete with Berkinstock-like sandals and his green glasses. School's Out He has dark sunglasses, black fingerless gloves, and a black beanie cap on his head. His over all attire is much more "skater punk" than his basic design. He has a brown T-shirt under a black/white plaid flanel shirt, and gray "zip off the leg" cargo pants. He has dark sneakers, and a green snake patterened skateboard. Frost Bitten Due to ythe cold weather and his cold blooded nature, Seth is heavily bundled up. He has a long black winter hat, and a large "puffy" orange plaid winter jacket. He has gray ski gloves, dark ski boots, and brown "zip off the leg" cargo pants. He also has a brown snake patterened snowboard, and gold tinted ski goggles. Monster of the Bride It's uncertain yet if he'll be attending Roarchelle Wolf's wedding, and if he does, with whom. Trivia *Seth attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Seth was originally created to be a love interest for Clawrissa Wolf *After he and Prizma Dentata became Howleen's friend, the Monster Middle School was "offically formed" *His "human name" is Seth Gordon *His "gender bender name" is Siera Gorgon *Seth's likeness was also stolen onto FaceBook when Howleen's was; the user has since had their account deleted or at teh very least, the images removed. *"Seth Gorgon" is a very common OC name, but thsi version belongs to KPenDragon *His custom doll was the first (and thus far only) created by KPenDragon with sculpted hair Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Gorgon Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males